Wishes and Desires
by OrangeWolf4
Summary: Danny is left with the Guys and White after his family died. Wondering about his brother Richard wishing to be reunited once again. I AM RE-WRITING THIS STORY
1. Memories of a Phantom

**Danny's P.O.V.**

I have been stuck with the Guys in White for a while now. It all started with a normal day patrolling alone in Amity until the searing blast came at me. I woke up here chained but most of all I feel cold…

Abnormally.

I think it may have to do with no socialization for about four months now. I think about my old family no not the Fentons, the Graysons. We were the best acrobats in the world.

...Until they died.

I know my older twin granted a couple minutes, but time is time I guess I learned that from Clockwork. No matter how much pain I may go through time will keep going either a healing factor or a killer to life. I am only holding on to time currently, hoping, waiting, and trying to stay sane for times passing of escape or rescue.

...At least I hope.

The glowing green cuffs around my wrists digs into my flesh with every movement. The dripping of the ectoplasm across of me from another ghost echoing in my ears as the form flickers. Thick and sticky blood all over my shirt as my ghost form weakens forcing me mortal. Sounds, smells, and thoughts surrounding me constantly until the next experiment. Cold for now in this empty room with the ghost passing on, but once they come the white fiery feeling finds me everytime. The rattles of the chains distract me as I look up. What else can they do to me mental pain, dissection, forcing my obsession against me.

All of that already happened what else can they make me lose.

My memories?

I surely hope not or I will be nothing but a form of ectoplasm with no will. Sparks of Richard, my mother, father, and even adopted family comes to mind.

Dick and I playing hide and go seek with our cousin.

Richard called a flying Robin by mother and I a Sparrow flying together with perfect harmony darting with such grace mother said swans even would be jealous.

Karla and Rick helping me as I fell down due to my clumsiness not the best trait for an acrobat. My brothers shining blue eyes like heaven itself, they do say a person's eyes are the gateway to the soul. If that is true my brother is an angel.

I wonder if I am an angel too with wings as pure and elegant.

The ropes falling as times slows with my brother yelling while our parents reach out hoping to embrace once again.

Bones breaking with screams of terror from the audience.

Running away before they separate me from my brother, but they won we both never seen each other again.

Sam's loving lavender leading personality with a fierce side to fight for the ones who can not fight for themselves.

Like me.

Building a new life as Daniel Fenton with an older sister instead and caring parents.

I got to experience a family again.

Love for someone as I think of Sam.

Knowing a friend will always have your back like Tucker.

Even my English teacher Mr. Lancer impacted my life with his lessons of courage of the brave and bold who dared to go further with ideas and the impossible to reach.

Maybe I can still reach mine.

Also, the popular kids teaching me a lesson I will never forget.

Choosing by popularity is not true friends, they would turn like a pack of wolves on an injured if money vanishes from their unreaching grasps.

Like Valerie.

I wonder if my brother has a new family, someone to love, or even a friend there always, but out of everything I wonder…

Am I forgotten and erased.

Nothing but a legend told to kids.

A post human conscience of a ball of ectoplasm with evil intents.

Is that me?

The Fentons and Sam and Tucker are gone they were there when the sadistic scientists captured me I watched them crumble as their life drained.

Lifeless like my parents as I screamed and begged for them to stand once more, they didn't.

Swirling memories batter my dying mind as I shatter slowly.

I would even be bursting with happiness if Vlad came I now know he will not show.

Climbing, reaching, fighting everyday I wonder if Dick is too.

Clockwork once told me to never give up and look at the speck of light in the overbearing black I wonder if he means this moment. I look up to see the ghost I never knew fade away forever.

He will never be forgotten as long as I stand. The red depths of his eyes engraved in my memory, the black hair stringing down with defeat as the red hood contrasts with his pasty skin and black pants. The ghost I will never know the name of as the ectoplasm runs out with a small glance to me with a bit of relief as the pain ends forever.

I did not even know his name and now I never will.

I will keep the memory alive like the rest of them.

I hope.

The dripping ceased as the glowing pile stays in a puddle for the scientists to study.

Like my blood and ectoplasm.

Red lights invade my vision as the room glows with the ember colors against the green and grey. Loud sounds seem to be everywhere as I want them to end.

Maybe someone came?

I doubt it I now realize maybe I just need to except the fact-

...No one is coming.

There is no Superman to come save the day.

Am I a hero still, was I ever considered a hero?

The red flashes and goes in in a rhythm with the high pitch screeching noise. I look down at the dark with splashes of luminescent green and darkening red cold cement. I think only one sentence over and over in my mind replaying like a broken record screaming to be heard.

Please come for me.

* * *

 **Vote for any pairings you want out of the following please and you can vote for a maximum of three if you want:**

 _ **A) No pairings**_

 _ **B) WallyXArtemis *Spitfire**_

 _ **C) ZatannaXRobin *Chalant**_

 _ **D) DannyXEmber *Phantom Rocker**_

 _ **E) RobinXBatgirl *GrayBats/Dibs**_

 _ **F) DannyXValerie *Gray Ghost**_

 _ **G) ArtemisXClone Roy *Longshot**_

 _ **H) ArtemisXDanny or Robin *PhantomArrow or Traught**_

 _ **I) CheshireXClone Roy *** **CheshRoy**_

 _ **J) One not listed above**_

 _ **\- For sure the following pairings will be in the story**_

 _ **-Supermartian *M'gannXConner**_

 _ **-BatCat *BatmanXCatwoman**_

 _ **-AquaRocket *KaldurXRaquel**_


	2. Friends and a Mission to never forget

**Robin's P.O.V.**

I was having a fun time messing with my best friend Kid Flash in the Mountain. Static reaches my ears as I picked on the poor speedster from Conner watching static.

"Rob, I am not that late to events." Wally complained stomping his foot like a child.

"Shut it Baywatch, Robin is right remember when we first met."

"I was in school and I was happy I could spend quality time at the beach with my best friends."

"But...you didn't" I added smirking.

"Hey be quiet down there!"  
"There was really good food M'gann made and Kaldur controlling water was the best too bad you missed it….wait was that a height joke you just said?"

"You think short stuff?"  
"I would rather be short since it is better for acrobats."

"Yeah, well being tall is good for running faster cause my legs are longer."

"Does it even work like that Baywatch your uncle is faster than you." Artemis joined the teasing as Wally looked like he was going to yell. Seeing how they were arguing like an old married couple I decided to leave the room. Passing the kitchen with the smell of burnt chocolate cookies while M'gann sighs in disappointment. Kaldur left to the training room with his water bearers in hand.

"Woah, the calm leader has issues." I mutter to myself as the sound of water crackling with electricity reaches my ears with each slice to the poor dummy. I push the door open sneaking in with no sound at all like Bats taught me. Reaching up to the rafters peering at my leader and friend. I decide Aqualad may need someone to talk to being he seems to be the type to keep it all in than explode alone. I drop to the ground with a smirk as my shadow is in front of me.

"Hey, leader what's up?" I question appearing right beside me as he jumps a bit, but keeps it hidden, not bad.

"Would you announce yourself before you jump out!" He says frustrated until he calms his demeanor looking deeply guilty.

"I am sorry my friend I just seem to be having….issues."  
"What about?" I ask turning to look at his pale green eyes full of sadness.

"Trouble with someone."

"Who?"  
"I should not make you deal with my burden Robin."

"It is not a burden Kal, plus that is what friends do." I say with a bright cheery face hoping to lift his spirits which seems to work a bit as his mouth twitches up.

"I feel love for Tula, yet Raquel seems to be a great girl too, and Garth my friend in Atlantis is already dating Tula."

"Love triangle aye Kal."  
"What?"  
"Nothing, well if you are already seem to like Rocket being she's free why don't you try to date her she seems nice, but...it is your decision not mine."  
"I will think about it thanks Robin."  
"No problem Kal." I say a bit sad as I remember something I totally forgot about.

"Is something troubling you Robin?"  
"Me psh, no way I was just thinking about Bats hard training later."  
"If you say so." He says not really believing it.

Flashes of my younger twin brother comes to mind as I remember him telling me about some friends he made when we were traveling in Europe.

" _Dick?"  
_ " _Yes, Danny?"_

" _I just made some friends here, but what about my other ones in the United States?"  
_ " _What about them?"  
_ " _How am I able to keep that many friends it does not seem like I will be able to." Danny's face was downcasted._

" _Why you keep them both of course." I say grinning to him._

" _How?"  
_ " _We travel all the time bro you will see them all again."  
_ " _Really, I do not think they will want to see me again after a couple years."  
_ " _You never know, and who did you meet?"  
_ " _There was this girl with purple eyes who was admiring the animals, although she did not like them cages I told her they like it here."  
_ " _What was her name?"  
_ " _Samantha."  
_ " _Was that in the United States or Europe?"  
_ " _The U.S.."  
_ " _I am sure you will see her again Danny."  
_ " _I hope so." He says with a smile as I can see some of his missing teeth."_

" _Come on last one to the trailer has to clean Zetka's cage!" I yell as we both go running only for my brother to trip on a stick._

My memory comes to a fade as I smile at my brothers luck. I sure do hope he is alright wherever he is. I wonder if he made more friends or even if he still meets up with Samantha being we were in the United States when our parents died. My smile ends as I remember that night and Danny vanishing the police thinks he ran away out of shock. Bruce searched the United States for him but it is like he never existed gone with no trace like a ghost. The room seems silent as I realize Kaldur left the training room. The air seems nice and warm wrapping around me as I get lost in thought until Kid runs over shaking me.

"Rob! Guess what we have a mission!" He shouts with happiness being we haven't had a mission in a week due to Batman being off world.

"Okay, geez calm down."

"It will be great I wonder if their will be robots or a new science discovery!"  
"That would be asterous." I say smirking leaving the room to the debriefing room. I enter the room practically feeling the stares of my team and mentor.

"Where is Kid Glutton?" Artemis asks me.

"Don't know." I say shortly nodding at Bats telling him I am fine while his stare deepens. Kid Flash skids in the room waving sheepishly at Bruce.

"Sorry, I had to restock my granola bars for the mission. Saved by the glutton I think as the hard stare turns to the red head.

"Now that the team is here I can inform you on this mission."  
"Will it be cool with action?" Kid asks only for Batman to ignore him and continues his speech.

"There is a facility located in Amity Park called the Guys in White a secret Government that the League has never heard of. From what I have gathered Amity Park was never on the map until recently about two months ago. The town is said to be filled with spirits that wreak havoc among the bystanders. We are not sure what they are testing, but we conclude it must be dangerous and against the law if the organization was just heard of by the League. You are to investigate the association which I am sending the coordinates to Robin's computer if anything goes wrong immediately call the League being we have no idea what you are going up against.

"I got the coordinates." I say telling Batman.

"Good."  
"Wait, hold the phone, did you just say spirits as in ghosts?" Kid asked not believing a word.

"From what I have gathered that is correct."  
"No way, it is probably for tourists." Kid argued for the sake of science.

"Tourists to a town that just appeared?" Artemis argued.

"Yeah, that must be for tourists too."

"Where is Rocket?" Kaldur asked politely.

"On a mission with Icon."  
"Oh…" He said looking down as if the tile was more interesting at the moment.

"Come on guys we got his!" Zatanna said while M'gann looked happy, Conner crossed his arms and scowled, Arty was bickering with Kid, Kid still looked uptight, Kaldur was displeased with Raquel gone, and I was whelmed watching my families expressions summing their personalities up.

"Bioships is ready." M'gann informed us as we all piled in the living ship.

"Where to Robin?" She asked me sweetly.

"Amity Park Illinois, here are the coordinates." I say sending them to the Bioship.

"She received them thanks!" I smile in response as I get lost in thought staring at the sky. The bioship seems to be flying ever so graceful.

Like Danny and I, Sparrow and Robin forever.

The clouds seem to be perfect today puffy and white with the crystal blue sky acting like nothing bad can happen today. Too bad I can not see any birds from this height above the clouds with my friends. I really am happy I have them to help me with everything.

Wally, the friend who I share everything with including my ID.

Artemis, the big sister I never had protecting me and I her.

Kaldur, the one who is calm and I can always count on for strategies and advise.

Zatanna, the girl I may like who can lift moods with a warm smile.

M'gann, the happy alien with so much compassion and love.

Conner, the grumpy half kryptonian with a tough exterior but kind as can be interior.

Rocket even though she is not here, the person who I do not know much of but seems to have a fierce spirit with protection.

I am so lucky to have all these friends who will be here for me in a heartbeat. Every one of us would jump in front of a bullet for each other.

Danny had that personality when younger the act of protection for the weak despite the happy clumsy traits. I still think about what he is like today he would have been perfect for the team. I Bruce took him in too would we be fighting crime together as Batman, Robin, and Sparrow? It would be a whelming time if it was true.

After hours of possibilities and timelines of how different my life could have been if Danny was here.

"We have reached the destination with an Eta of one minute." M'gann informed us.

"When we get there we will stay together being we have no clue of what is to come." Kal ordered to all of us mainly looking at me and KF when he said stay together.

'Everyone in the mindlink?' M'gann asked in our minds.

'Sure thing Babe.' Wally thought while Arty smacked him.

'I am here!' Zatanna said.

'As am I my friend.' Kaldur informed.

'I am here and whelmed.' I say.

'Hm.' Is all Conner put to have his presence be known.

'Okay, we will enter through the roof.' Aqualad said as we reached the ground and some teammates turned to stealth.

'Uh, I do not know about that Idea Aqualad.' Kid said pointing up as we exited.

'What is that?' Arty asked.

'It is not magic whatever it is.' Zee said confused.

'Robin can you hack it?' My leader asked me.

'I can try.'

I get to work as I see a machine dispelling the green dome at the top of the building. It takes me a couple minutes before my hacking works as is flickers down.

'Good job Robin, and be sure to put it back up once we enter inside the radius.'

'Got it.' I say as I put it back up once we are all in.

'Zatanna can you levitate us all up?' He asks her.

'Sure can!'

"Etativel su lla pu." She chants as I can not help but think if this is how flying feels until we reach the rooftop.

'Remeber be silent.' Our leader commands glancing at Superboy.

We all dropped down into the draft building into a room where my scanners said no one was located.

'Robin where is the nearest vent?' Kal asked.

'Up to your right, it seems sturdy and big enough for us all.'

'Are you sure?' Arty asks thinking of Conner.

'Yes.'

'Let's go.'

I am the first to enter the vent as the familiar silver cool surface touches me as I climb through taking a right.

'Where are we headed?' Aqualad asked me.

'Room 235B, the elevator shaft is located there.'

'How many levels are there?' Wally asks.

'20 with around 11 rooms in each.'

'Are any floors labeled?' M'gann questioned as my blue hologram is pulled up in front of me reflecting on the silver walls.

'No, just numbered.'

'So, Guys in White huh do you think it is a rip of off Guys in Black?" Kid asks us all.

'Of course, moron.' Artemis rolls her eyes at least I think she is.

'Meanie.' Is Wally's poor retort.

'Really meanie, what are you two?'

'Guys, we need to focus.' Zatanna tells the two.

'How much further this is cramped.' Supey asks angry.

'We are there about….now.' I tell him as I drop below to the elevators as we all enter Conner closing the vent behind us. The elevator soon becomes pretty cramped with us all inside.

"What floor?" Zee whispers.

"What about one?" M'gann asks.

"No way, here is a basement floor labeled 19-5-3-18-5-20." Wally says.

"That is code!" I say surprised.

"Code? What does it say?" Artemis asks.

"Secret." I say.

"How do you know?" Wally demands.

"Batman." Is all I say leaving the space we are in quiet as Wally presses the button for the secret level as it flashes red.

"Moron! What did you do!" Arty yells looking really mad at the poor speedster. An alarm starts as the elevator flashes red with a pulsing rhythm of the classic alarm for intruders.

"Robin, hack now!" Kaldur says urgently as the noise continues as Supey looks as if he was about to punch something from the loud screech ringing in his enhanced ears.

I tap as fast as I can as we can hear guards approaching as they come in focus with strange weapons that seem to look like a kind of gun. Before they see us more clear I finally get through as the elevator moves with a bing. We pile out alert as we take in what is before us.

Cages, blood, weird green stuff that looks like Slimer's residue, and what is the most bone chilling is the odd creatures inside looking creepy while some seem to be disappearing and becoming see through.

Red eyes and green glancing up to us with despair some pupiless with green skin others with blue. But what really scares me is the living skeleton and the creature growling with foam rising in the mouth. We hurry across the hall as the eyes glow in the dark as does their skin like an aura.

I disable the elevator as we turn to see a metal door that Superboy opens only to see a boy around my age that looks straight out of a horror film.

Blood and green goo a terrible stench that smells rotten.

The boy staring at us with bright blue eyes like my own only dulled as he is chained up.

The glowing toxic cage that hurts my eyes to even look at. Superboy looks really mad now to see a kid be locked up thinking us his Cadmus days.

His eyes widen with fear as I wonder why he is scared of us until I turn around to see the agents with their guns up with fury.

"Freeze!" One yells as a bright blast as heat radiates off it only for Superboy to block it.

"What are you." He questions as his eyes narrow in the dark with the cage illuminating everything.

"Get them!" Is the middles order as the four agents come after us.

 **(Just to let you guys know the pairing votes are still active.)**


	3. Savior's pain

**Danny's P.O.V.**

I looked up with my blurred vision as I see some teenagers coming in to the room where I am trapped in a they are here to help

...Maybe it is a trick.

The screeching alarm pierces my enhanced hearing echoing off the walls with every pulsation of bright red. The blurred figures look in horror at me as I glare in anger at the Guys in White mainly Agent K and O. I remember everything those two did, the scalpel a cold sharp object slicing like butter, the rippling electricity like the portal, and forcing my obsession against me. I start to freak out as the flashbacks come to my mind striking like lightning to a pole.

Weak.

That is all I am as the word crashes around in my head tearing like a migraine. I look up to see a bright fiery ectoblast coming at the black haired girl. My heart lurches and brain goes on overload harming myself because I am breaking my obsession to protect.

Like my cellmate.

To my relief the kid with I believe is a S shield blocks the blast with his chest. The ectoblast explodes a crackling green illuminating the darkened room with the toxic color. The attack effects him slightly to my disbelief I wonder what he is. Suddenly a wave of ecto beams come hurling at them all at once the kid could not take all of them.

"Nrut Thgir!" The girl behind the boy yells as all the shots turn right and hits the wall making a bit of the metal covering melt like hydrofluoric acid burning through glass.

"Leave while you still can!" Operative M yells pointing his gun up as more agents back them up. I start to freak out further as more pile in with the noise shredding my eardrums. My hands feel as if they are melting with ectoplasm eating my human skin as Agent Alpha presses a button sending a jolting pain of agony through me as bad as the portal accident.

It grows stronger as my body has sparks across it like the fourth of July fireworks and I can't keep from yelling any longer.

Finally, the agonizing pain comes to a halt as the darker skinned male sends his own electricity to Agent Alpha as he collapses. I am very grateful for that teen right now as I feel shocks making my legs and arms jitter.

The teens looking even more fuming than before as the yellow fast one streaks around stealing and disabling the guns as he throws them to the S kid who bends them like nothing.

I wish I could help them somehow.

They will most likely run away and lock me up forever if they find out I am nothing but a ghost.

They always do.

"Release him!" My prior savior yells as cold air picks up traveling low to the ground. My eyes flash a dull green being the cuffs and cage are suppressing my powers at the next words.

"Why don't you kids save something worth saving, this thing is nothing but a menace!" O yells as the strong one roars in anger at the words.

"HE is a kid!"

"That is its form to make you feel sorry its kind has no feelings!" O continues as the green skinned girl flinches.

"That is not true, he is not evil and he can feel!" She yells as her eyes glow an almost white green when she lifts her arms. Five Guys in White goes flying against the wall rendering them unconscious. Suddenly, an eerie cackle fills the room seeming like it was from everywhere as the alarms thankfully shut off. From the corner of my eye I see the kid looking at me weird oddly when they first came in. More agents fill the room close to overpowering the teenagers as they obtain more lethal weapons that even gives the S guy a hard time.

I wonder if they are actually here to help.

I look up cocking my head trying to understand what the dark skinned and the boy who laughed odd are doing as they nod almost as if they are communicating. I look up to see the glowing girl wondering if she is a ghost, but my sense did not go off it would still work being it is a weak power. Without realizing the small raven haired kid is in front of my cage making facial expressions as if he is talking to someone again.

"I am going to let you out, okay?" He says in a reassuring voice telling me he has done this before.

Are they Superheros?

"Yek ot Nibor!" The magic girl yells as the glowing keys come from Agent Alpha's pocket as he is fighting weakly. The key lands in the boy's hand as he grasps it tight putting it in the lock with a click.

Freedom? This must be fake.

"You moronic kids let loose something evil, you will regret it!" One of the agents yells only to be punched by the arrow girl. My eyes dart back to the kid as he grabs my hand helping me up with my ectoplasm dripping to the floor in glowing droplets.

"Ahh!" The Arrow girl falls to the ground in a crumpled heap as the agents fire a beam right in her shoulder. The smell of burnt hair and flesh fills the room mixing unpleasantly with the heavy ectoplasm and blood smell.

"Artemis!" The yellow blur runs to her catching her holding her up trying to get her to respond. Taking advantage of the situation Agent L blasts that teenager in the chest as he falls on top of Artemis.

"We must leave now!" The water bearer yells to his team. The angry kid scooped up the fast one and the Archer as he bulldozes through the many agents. The two girls used their powers to hold them to the ground with the green one glowing.

"Yats nwod!" She yells as they looked stunned for a bit as her team enters the elevator. The boy still grasping me with a slipping grip from the ectoplasm as I stumble along with him.

I am a nuisance. I think as they could have left by now. The girls looks in pain as they are still keeping them all down sweating a bit while doing so.

"Hurry Robin!" The dark skinned teen yelled to the one helping me. Wait, like my brother's nickname although I doubt it's him there are people with the name Robin. We finally enter the shaft as it glows assuringly.

"Floor one." Robin said as the one who yelled pressed the button, but when we were about half way up it shook and screeched to a stop.

"Superboy tear the top off!" Robin yells as Superboy hands the two to the green one and the leader I guess. He tears it like nothing as the metal bends like a straw.

"Hurry!" The green one yells as my vision starts to clear being my powers have a chance to restore and heal me being I'm away from that cage. Seeing the ceiling I was going to try and turn us intangible, but don't need to as the girl takes care of it.

"Etativel su lla pu hguorht eht gniliec!" She yells as we all levitate to the roof landing softly in the night sky. That felt nothing like my powers with hers you feel nothing, with mine you feel a chill to the bones with a lingering creepy tingling feeling.

Get to the Bioship!" The other girl yells as Superboy jumps to the ground while the green girl floats us to the grass. Her eyes blinds my eyes as I look into them as they turn back to normal.

"Freeze!" I once again hear in terror as tons of them come in front of us.

I did not they had that many members as around eighty comes forward.

"Robin, call the League!" The leader yells.

"We got this!" Superboy yells in frustration.

"We are not risking harming Artemis and Kid further and other teammates, or the kid." He retorts in a demanding order.

"We just want our experiment back if you stop now we will let you go free." O tries to persuade.

My eyes widen and heart rate speeds to a normal humans.

What says they will save their friends over me.

The stars are clear as I remember by dream of being an astronaut and flying high to space. Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and my adopted parents fell with their dying breath trying to protect me I will not stand by to watch it happen again.

My ghost side gets stronger as my vexation increases and I plant my feet firmly in the ground in a stance. Before I know it I am in front of the teens as they look confused about to pull me back.

"Hey kid, stay back!" The one called Robin commands as I roll my eyes cause we look the same age, and no kid goes through what I have.

My emotions swirl conflicting like the ghost realm and human realm, forming a storm deep within me. I plant my feet once again only deeper and more of a stance. My dark matted hair sways in front of my eyes. I think of my brother, my parents and adopted parents, and my dead friends. But most of all I see the archer yell in pain as the other tries to protect her and ends up falling like my parents. Something deep inside me strengthens-

...my obsession.

My eyes radiate virulent emerald as the wind gets colder and stronger like being plunged in the arctic. My aura flares vivid as I growl an inhuman noise that alarms the teens and agents.

I see all the pain they put me and others in…

Experiments.

I scream a unearthly howl reminding me of all the torture, pain, and screams I heard from other fellow ghosts who were innocent.

Pain

Ectoplasm

Cries…

My ghostly wail gets more intense and piercing as the agents fall. The destructive dark green waves turn brighter almost white. My wail dissipates as I smirk to see them all down only for a gasp to escape my throat as my vision obscures and the shooting pain returns now that all my ghost energy has been used. The sound of a billowing cape reaches my ears as someone catches me as I here him begging me to stay awake.

I smirk one last time before I faint as I know I saved someone once again in my half life.


	4. Hello my Brother

**Robin's P.O.V.**

I caught the injured teenager as I put him in the cool spring grass as blood poured from his wounds.

"Come on stay awake!" I say hurriedly shaking him a bit, but to no avail.

"Robin, get him to the bioship." Kaldur tells me as Kaldur comes over and picks him up as his arm hangs with seeping injuries. We enter the bioship as we put him on the medical bed.

"What power was that i-it was like Canary's, but more creepy and haunting." Zee says as I look into her pretty blue eyes.

"I do not know Zee, but he could have developed powers from the experiments." I tell her holding her hand so she calms down. Kaldur is patching up Wally, Artemis, and the boy while M'gann drives with Supey scowling.

"There was so much pain." M'gann mumbles adding to our conversation.

"It ain't right!" Conner yells with his fists clenched to withhold himself from punching the poor bioship.

"He looks familiar to me." I said my voice getting quieter as the sentence lengthens.

"I have never seen him." Zatanna said glancing to me with a reassuring smile.

"I wonder how long he's been there." I wonder out loud.

"Too long." Supey says with empathy for the kid.

"ETA is one hour." Miss. M announces.

"Ugh, my chest." Kid complains as he gets up slowly with Kal's help.

"Are you well, my friend?"  
"Yeah, I think so just going to be sore for a week."

"I would think so." I say joining in.

"What happened to the bad guys and the kid?"  
"Uh, the kid appears to have powers like Canary, and he saved us with his scream knocking out around eighty scientists." Zatanna says.

"No way! Really?"  
"Yeah." I say in a low tone.

"Artemis! Issheokayisanythingbadhappentoher!" He starts rambling at high speed like a hummingbird.

"She is fine my friend, just a middle level burn to her shoulder, which made her pass out from pain."  
"Pain!"  
"Relax Kid, look she's awakening now." I say as Arty stirs a bit before coming to.

"What hit me?" She asks sitting up only to clutch her shoulder.

"A energy blast." I say only for Zee to hit me in the arm.

"Shut up, Robin." Oh great, we are turning to a Wally and Artemis. We filled Arty in on the story as she looked shocked.

"Another Canary, god I can feel my ears dying already if they ever have a shouting match."

"Do you think he will stay with us maybe join our team?" M'gann asks sheepish.

"Depends if the League or he wants to." I reply looking out the window as Zatanna is still holding my hand.

"I hope he will be alright." Kal says with worry glancing at the knocked out teenager.

"Another rescued from a lab." Kid says only to be hit by Arty telling him to shut up as I laugh cause Zee and I just went through that.

"We arrived." M'gann said after a while of discussions.

Kid and Artemis hold on to each other as they exit the bioship along with the rest of us with Supey carrying the kid taking him to the infirmary. The rest of us head to the mission room to talk to Batman and Canary.

"Report." Batman says right as we enter with Canary right next to him.

Soon enough we told them everything with just the meta powers to tell.

"Why did you bring him here then?" Bats asks with a scowl and growl.

"He has powers that are not normal. The power is just like Canary's scream, but sadder and stronger." I tell them as she looks shocked and Bats looks indifferent, but I know he is shocked too.

"Stronger?" He rasps out.

"Yeah, green waves that were so loud I am surprised we are not deaf." I scoff.

"Did he have any other powers?" She asks us with interest.

"Not that we seen." Kal supplies the answer.

"Get cleaned up you guys did good we will tell you when he wakes. For now er need to contact the rest of the main League." Batman tells us.

"Yes, Sir." Kaldur says nodding while leaving to get the green stuff off of him with the rest of us following.

 **(Just saying I know Robin's original language is Romani, but I can only do Romanian. Sorry, if it is not perfect you know Google Translate and all cause I am not bilingual. Just saying, for you all that can speak multiple languages I am jealous cause I am only in Spanish 3 onto 4, and I am still not that good. ^.^)**

 **Batman's P.O.V.**

A scream just like Canary's, but stronger that is not good for us if the kid is evil. I sigh as I have to contact the League not that I mind that much, but that means I need to talk to the Boy Scout, Flash, and the moron Lantern. I might as well get telling Clark over with as I contact him as it takes time for him to answer as I grow impatient.

"Batman, can this wait?" God, I want to punch him already.

"No, we have an emergency meeting in the Mountain."  
"The mountain? Is Robin and the others alright?"  
"Yes Clark, just a bit banged up from the last mission."  
"Then why do you need us there." He gripes because he has a date with Lois which he does not want to miss for the third time.

"Just come." I say cutting off the feed only to call Flash next.

"Whatcha need Bats?" This one is infuriating me also, however not as bad as the last one.

"We need an emergency meeting at the Mountain." I say repeating myself.

"The Mountain, IsWallyalrightifheisnotIamgoingtofreakhebetterbe-."  
"Shut up." I glare into the screen as he does gulping in the process.

"Nothing serious is wrong with any team members."  
"Wait, you said team members does that mean there is someone else there." He questions making me not hate him a slight less being at least he figured it out.

"Just get here." I say repeating my conversation with punchable Green Lantern, J'onn, Green Arrow, Aquaman, and Wonder Woman.

" **Recognized Superman 01, Martian Manhunter 07, Wonder Woman 03, Green Arrow 08, Green Lantern 24, Aquaman 06."** The League members arrive as the blue beam transports them here.

"This better be worth it Batman I had a date with Lois." Blue Boyscout says annoyed which amuses me while annoying me also.

"What are we here for?" Guy Gardner sneers Canary and I.

"We are waiting for Flash than I will explain it to you all." I say narrowing my eyes at the Zeta tubes.

"For the fastest man in the world he sure is slow." Green Arrow complains as Dinah kisses him hello.

" **Recognized Flash 04."**

"Sorry, I am late again guys." Barry says with a smirk.

"Be sooner next time." I glare at the speedster.

"Yes, Sir." He says with a salute which makes me wish I had Clarks heat vision cause all these idiots would be done for by now.

"Come to the infirmary." I say stalking off to the room while the others look confused, but comes.

"Is something wrong with the team?" Diana asks me as I just shake my head no still stalking to the room. We all enter as I pull back the curtain to the kid's room as the Leaguers gasp.

"Oh, Hera." Wonder Woman manages out.

"This teenager was rescued by the team in a laboratory in Amity Park, Illinois. He was experimented on by scientists known as the Guys in White. The facility was unheard of along with the town until just recently. We have no idea who he is, or what side he is on."

"Why is he here than?" Barry cuts in as I glare.

"I was getting to that Allen." I glare harder as he hides behind the stupid archer.

"As I was saying, the kid was brought here due to him having powers like Canary's, and the fact we have no clue if he has more or if he can control them. The kid's blood also has an odd substance in it that is not in the database."  
"What I put every alien race in that!" Green Lantern yells confused.

"He may be the only of his kind that could have been developed by the experiments, or the scientists could have dissected him to figure more about what he is."

"No way, this kid was dissected!" Orin now yells with anger.

"Unfortunately." I say looking at the poor teenager who reminds me of Robin.

"He is around Robin's age." I say almost in a whisper.

"Too young." J'onn says.

"Does his mind seem to far gone J'onn?" Green Arrow asks the martian.

"From what I can tell he seems a bit damaged, but not too bad."  
"Strong kid." Flash mutters as everyone nods.

"What do you mean seem?" I ask the Martian as all eyes turn on him.

"His mind is different from others he has it more blocked and really good."

"His heart is not normal." Clark pipes um looking disturbed.

"Why?" Canary asks with concern.

"His heart is beating at 25 beats per minute." That causes alarm within me as I hook up the heart monitor to the kid as we watch as it is way too slow.

"Is that normal for him?" Flash asks wondering knowing speedster have a lot higher heart rates, perhaps he is supposed to have that BPM.

"His temperature is 45 degrees fahrenheit." I add on as I take the kids temperature which is saying he is in a severe state of hypothermia.

"It must be whatever he is." J'onn said being the kid looks fine now, and not blue like he would normally be if he did have hypothermia.

"His heart went up a bit." Superman says as the heart monitor did too.

"He is waking up." I say as some of the League panics.

"What if he attacks us?"  
"Are his powers yellow?"  
"Hopefully he will not think he is still there."

"Quiet." Canary hisses at them making them shut up as I smirk, hell has no fury like a woman scorned.

"vă rog să nu mă răniți că nu am făcut nimic rău." The kid says hurriedly as my eyes widen as I recognize it as Dick's first language. I do not know much of the language I just know some sentences.

"Get Robin." I tell Flash as he speeds off with a nod.

"Unde Sunt?" He asks as the League looks conflicted.

"Esti in siguranta." I tell him assuring as I know that from Richard's nightmares. Soon enough Flash and the whole team comes much to my displeasure. I would yell at them, but I do not want to scare the kid.

"Why do you need Rob?" Kid Flash asks me.

"I need _Robin_ because he can talk to him." I say emphasizing his name hoping they will take a hint, but sadly they do not.

"What language?"

"Romanian."

Robin's eyes widen as I know he is thinking of his brother. He just nods in response as he looks a bit pale.

"Wait, is he the only one who knows it?" Artemis asks.

"Yes." I say.

"Where did he learn it?" I decided to not reply to that question.

"Te simti bine?" Richard asks as the boy nods. (Are you alright?)

"Poti vorbi engleza?" The boy nods. (Can you speak English.)

"De ce nu?" (Why not?)

"Vreau sa vorbesc cu tine." (I want to speak to you.)

"Eu de ce?" (Me, why?)

"De ce e numele tău Robin?" (Why is your name Robin.)

"Părinții mei mi-au dat numele ca porecla." (My parents gave it to me as a nickname.) Robin said unsure if he should be sharing that information.

"Cum te numești?" Robin asks. (What is your name?)

"Danny." Robin goes even paler as does Kid Flash and I.

"V-vrabie?" He whispers his gut turning. (Sparrow)

The boy looks up with shock as he looks as pale as Robin now both looking like they seen a ghost.

"Frate…" Danny says with so much emotion. (Brother…)

All of a sudden Robin hugs Danny as they both start to cry a bit.

"Mi-a fost dor de tine." Danny mumbles to his brother. (I missed you.)

 **No P.O.V.**

"Okay, what is going on here?" Artemis exclaims feeling as if she watched a soap opera.

"Mi-am găsit fratele." Robin says grinning ear to ear. (I found my brother.)

"In English Bird brain!" Arty yells not liking not being able to know what is going on.

Robin not knowing if he should tell them he looks to Bats for permission which he nods.

"I-I found my brother." He says shocking everyone except Kid Flash and Batman.

"No way, I did not even know the kid had a brother." Flash says in shock.

"Danny, what happened to you after you know." Robin says looking at his now found brother.

"I left the place before _they_ came." He said referring to the social workers knowing we would be seperated anyway.

"A family found me called the Fentons in Amity park. They were really nice and I even had some friends there like Sam, Tucker, and Valerie."

"Samantha!" I ask shocked.

"Yeah, same girl funny, huh?" He smiles only for it to fade.

"What do you mean by was a good family?" I ask hoping it is not what I am thinking of.

"The Guys in White came in and killed them and Sam and Tucker as they tried to protect me from them." Danny says looking away depressed wiping away tears he continued.

"They were right there and I could not do anything. They only came because of my powers."

"What kind of powers?" Kid asks only for Robin to glare at him.

"My friend Sam dared me to investigate a portal my adopted parents made as my other friend Tucker was with us. The Fentons were really smart, but at times could be pretty clueless at least my adopted father was. Anyways, I put on a hazmat suit as protection as I entered the portal to the world of the dead. I wanted to fix it for them to make them happy being they spent so much time working.

I ended up pressing a on button in the machine as electricity charged all over me as the portal between worlds came at me with full force.

I was shocked with tons of electricity as the ectoplasm from the other side fused with my Dna making the only reason I am still kind of alive.

It hurt so bad I really thought I was dead when I came to. Sam's makeup was all over the place as that was the first I seen her cry. Tucker looked like a mess as he stared at me in horror. I realized my suit switched colors and I was floating. I ran to a mirror as I seen I had snow white hair and glowing green eyes. We thought I was actually dead until I changed back to a human.

Since then I had two forms to deal with.

The dead kept coming from the portal as I knew I had to stop them being it was my fault. I ended up fighting the evil spirits in my ghost form while getting new powers and dealing with them later on.

I failed school due to helping the people only to get bullied the next day. I ended up getting hunted by my adopted parents being they did not know it was me, and they were ghost hunters, I also was hunted by my ex-girlfriend who thought my ghost part ruined her life which I did not. I ended up fighting weather ghosts, ghost dragons, pandora's box, mind control, evil fruitloops, the halloween spirit called fright knight, ghost plants, prisons, myself, and the king of all ghosts. Let me tell you that was really hard I almost died all the way."

"You know Pandora?" Wonder Woman asked in awe.

"Well, yeah I visit her a lot in the zone, and I also know the master of time." Danny says rubbing the back of his neck.

"How long were you there?" Canary asks.

"How old are you Robin?"

"15."

"Ah, I have been there for half a year." Danny said looking down.

"If you do not mind what are your powers?" Canary asks another.

"Well I have invisibility, flight, intangibility, kind of teleportation, enhanced speed and strength, night vision in my ghost form, cryokinesis, overshadowing, body manipulation, ghost ray, Duplication, Ghost shields, Ghost sense, pyrokinesis, Energy absorption, increase power, repulsion field, healing, once I could control weather that was cool, enhanced reflexes, stamina, and durability, software fusion, get rid of possessed, and my most powerful is my ghostly wail, and still increasing." He finishes a bit out of breath.

Robin looks in awe at his brother realizing everything he has been through. He could never imagine watching Bruce and Alfred die in front of him like his parents did.

"This is my mentor Batman, and my team Artemis, Kid Flash, MIss Martian, Superboy, and our leader Aqualad." Robin says as each either waves, smirks trying to look cool, and one just has his arms folding looking uninterested.

"Hi! You can call me Megan Morse which is my earth name or M'gann." She says happy that she has another friend.

"Your not from earth?" The Ghost boy asks with excitement.

"No, my uncle and I is from Mars and Superman is from Krypton." She answers frowning from her days on mars with the green aliens attacking all of the white while she ran.

"That is so cool, you must tell me about space!" He says while his eyes look a bit more blue than before.

"Okay." She says with a nod happy to talk to someone.

"I am Wallace West... or just Wally." He starts off but trails in the end.

"Just Artemis nothing else." She says with her tough act.

"Conner." He gruffs out.

"I am Aqualad, but also know has Kaldur'ahm my friends call me Kaldur.

"Zatanna like her nothing else." She says peppy.

"There is also a Rocket, but she is not here today." Robin says informing his brother.

"I am Superman, and this is the League Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, and Black Canary." Clark tells him as they all wave hello.

"Nice to meet you all, although I hope it was better circumstances."

"Didn't you say you had a _ghost_ form?" Kid asked very skeptical of the halfa.

"Uh, yeah…" Danny said rubbing the back of his neck as a nervous habit.

"...I go by Danny Phantom, or just Phantom." He tells him hoping to make him not as suspicious, however if he was him he would also be curious being Kid's best friends brother just showed up.

"How come we can know his name and not Rob's!" Artemis complains throwing her hands up in the air asking Batman as she receives a strong glare.

"Because, _I_ am not teaching Daniel if he does want to join your black ops.

"What why not?" Robin asks upset at the fact as he looks down to the floor.

"Danny has powers that I can not help with being that his wail is the strongest and close to Black Canary's she will be his mentor if he accepts the offer." He concludes as the superheros stares at the poor teen as he wants to go invisible. Danny meanwhile, as everyone was looking intense at him he was thinking a sarcastic thought of thanks for putting me in the spot.

"Uh, I do not know if I can handle being a hero again after that." He said sighing looking to the side at the wall.

"It is not forced upon you." Martian Manhunter said in his calming voice.

"He saved a whole town Danny you do help people in a great amount." Zatanna said as she got a couple glares cause she was trying to make up his mind.

"Maybe…"

"I failed them though." He said in a deeply saddened tone as his eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Dude, that is so not true like Zee said you saved many and they protected you so you can continue what they admired within you." Kid said as he received a terrifying glare from Robin as he said Zee that's his nickname for her. Danny although, looked less tense as he straightened up his messy hair in his eyes.

"You are right." He sighed.

"No, don't- wait, did you say I am right." He looked shocked and happy.

"Yeah…"

"Did you hear that Arty see I can be right!" Wally said pointing at the angered archer.

"Not the time, moron!" She said smacking the back of his head with a thud. Batman although, was mildly amused being their mentors do the same thing to each other...just not in a romantic way like them two. Of course Batman showed no emotion just a glare as Robin and Alfred are the only ones who truly knows that Bat.

"I am feeling a lot better now that I am away from _there._ " Danny says grinding on the word there.

"You are feeling better already?" Flash asked interested.

"Well, yeah I have healing powers and…

Nevermind."

"What?" Lantern asks glaring at him thinking he is not who he says he is.

"He does not have to say Gardener!" Wonder Woman yells.

"No, I should well, being I am part ghost I can get energy off of negative emotions which he has a lot of towards me." Danny says referring to the imbecile of a lantern.

"You are taking emotions and using them of course I am angry!" He yells as the halfa flinches.

"I-I can not control it no ghosts can that is why ones who wreak havoc on the humans does so to get energy. The non-malevolent ghosts like Dora, Frostbite, and Pandora stays in the zone." He tries to explain to make the uptight guy not be mad at him.

"No! I will not-"  
"Gardener, leave before we make you!" Bats manages out about to punch the guy multiple times.

"Fine, side with the ghost if he posses one of the kids do not come to me for help!" He declares storming out of the room as the zetas faintly ring out.

"Sorry about that." Robin smiles to Danny as he just nods in response looking lost in thought.

"Did you say if you were joining?" M'gann brings up hoping to ease the tension.

"Uh, yeah I guess I will."  
"Are you sure?" Flash asks anxious.

"Yeah." Danny says as he knows Kid and Zatanna are right about everything they said before. The room seems to be quiet now that Guy is gone.

"What about the portal?" Superman says breaking the awkward yet mellow room.

"Last I knew it is still in Amity at Fenton Works." Danny says with a hint of a depressed tone.

"We need to collect it before it gets in the wrong hands." Wonder Woman says with determination as the Leaguers agree.

"My best friend Tucker put a security measure on it making it nearly impossible to move after Vlad tried to steal it."

"Who is Vlad? Nevermind, how are we supposed to attreve it?" Green Arrow asks rubbing his goatee in thought.

"He only shared with Sam, Jazz, my parents, and I about how to pick it up."

"How?"  
"I need to punch in some combos to make the barrier collapse. The portal is also activated by the Fenton's decision on who can enter with a genetic lock."

"Who can get in?"  
"Before Jazz and my adopted parents were the only ones, however now it is only me." He said not wanting to believe it.

"When Artemis, Kid Flash, and Danny feels better can you retrieve the portal?" Batman asked the teen. As some Leaguers complained being they want to tag along.

"Yeah."

"How about next week?" Batman asks.

"I will be fine by then how about you two?" Arty asks the two males.

"I'm good." Danny says smirking.

"Psh, please I will be healed by morning."  
"Is that so? I guess you can join training tomorrow morning." Canary said mocking the red head.

"Uh, I mean oh no my chest it burns so bad!"

"Nice try, hot shot." Artemis scoffs.

"I know I am hot." He said slicking back his hair.

"Can I stay with Danny tonight?" Robin asks his mentor.

"Of course." Bruce said knowing the kid will not like to be moved to the big mansion this soon.

"Can we too?" The rest of the team asked as they agreed. The League left leaving the teenagers alone in the Mountain.

 **-Okay, I have all the pairings here they are:**

 **~RobinXZatanna**

 **~DannyXValerie**

 **~ArtemisXKid Flash**

 **AqualadXRocket**

 **M'gannXConner**

 **BatmanXCatwoman**

 **Green ArrowXCanary (I decided I liked them together.)**

 **Thanks for following, favoriting, and of course reviewing. I am glad you are all enjoying the story, and it will get more intresting than this.**

 **You are all so great and perfect! 3**


	5. Not a Chapter

I decided to ask you all something, do you guys want me to redo the pairings only on a poll, and I decided to answer some questions to make the story easier to follow.

-This is an AU being it is a cross somethings never happened in the show such as when Danny was younger and Phantom Planet. In the story Dick was taken at the age of eight to CPS. Danny ran away, but found the Fenton's while doing so which they decided to adopt him and teach him English more being he knew the basics. They both grew up with their adopted families for seven years only for Danny's to be murdered by the GIW and get captured. Also, in the story they are 15 not 14 and 13.

As for the polls I forgot that button was even there. So, being I was going off of reviews and some people did not know that, I can make a poll and get rid of the current pairings for you all to decide. So, can you all please tell me if you want to redo it or not.

Thanks to the people who pointed out these things being I am not trying to make this confusing and I am only trying to make this better for everyone.

-I totally understand these questions and I decided to make the story clearer with this.

~Thanks,

OrangeWolf4

*You are all great!


	6. Angered by ice

"Danny, do not get out of that bed!" Robin yelled at his stubborn brother.

"Chill dude, I am fine." Danny said reassuring flashing a smirk behind his raven hair.

"Come on." Danny said grabbing Robin's hand as he helped him to the living room.

"I am going to kill you if you overexert yourself." Dick said scowling with a phantom grin.

"That means you will kill half of me." Danny said looking down at his slightly shorter brother.

They entered the Mountain's living room as the team was excited about the sleepover.

"Danny, you should be resting!" M'gann yelled with concern.

"So should Artemis and Kid Flash." He pointed out with a dull expression.

"Yeah, but you are worse than us! Way worse." Arty said crossing her arms with a disapproving glare.

"If he says he is fine, he's fine." Conner said annoyed not wanting an argument with his hearing.

"Thanks Conner." Danny said his eyes brighter than before.

"Hm, whatever." The teen said glancing away as Miss. Martian wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't mind Conner here he is a sweety inside." M'gann said only for Conner to glare at the floor harder not able to bring himself to yell at the martian.

"So, what should we do?" Aqualad asked.

"Want to play a game?" M'gann asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Please, I never played Earth games before I just watched them on TV." She said begging.

"Sure thing Sweetcheeks." Kid said fawning over the girl as Artemis smacks him, and Conner glares hard.

"What game?" Robin asked unsure.

"How about truth or dare." Megan said jumping a bit.

"No." Conner said grimacing.

"Please, Con?" She begged further.

"No...I hate games."

"Fine." She said upset as the half Kryptonian clone began to feel guilty.

"What are your guy's favorite colors?" She asked hoping to lead them into a game of truths without them realizing not using dares. Robin, however knew right away what she was doing and just sighed and went with it.

"Yellow." Kid said flashing a smile.

"...Green." Artemis still had her arms crossed as Kid sidestepped closer to her.

"Red." Robin said as everyone looked at him surprised.

"What?"

"You never tell us anything." Kid said wide-eyed.

"It's a color not a secret." He said rolling his eyes behind his sunglasses.

"Pink." Miss Martian said happily.

"Red." Supey said using the closest color to pink without being girly to him.

"Blue." Aqualad said not really understanding the point of this.

"Purple is mine." Zatanna said.

"What about you Danny?" Miss M asked kindly.

"Uh, I guess the primary colors, but mainly blue." He said looking away.

"You like green!" Kid yelled in shock glancing at Artemis only to see Miss Martian and smile.

"Green is good." He said dreamily to get on Arty's nerves.  
"You moron! Green is not in the primary colors!" Artemis said shouting at him.

"It is too Green, Red, and blue."

"It is yellow, not green."  
"Not in Science's world light is made by green, red, and blue." He said with a knowing all tone.

"Well, for the non-nerds it is yellow, not green!" She yelled.

"Team, calm down no need for a fight over colors." Aqualad said rubbing his face wondering how he is leading teens who act like elementary schoolers.

"Okay, how about your favorite animals?" M'gann said trying to diffuse the situation.

"Watersnake." The leader said fast to make the others stop yelling.

"Really? Those creepy things?" Kid said with disgust.

"I guess mine would be a rabbit." Artemis said looking away saddened remembering her childhood.

"Rabbits are mine too." Zatanna said with her cyan eyes happy thinking of her dad's magic tricks.

"Duh, Robin of course." Dick said with a scoff.

"You are named Robin because it is your favorite animal?" Conner asked confused.

"Sure, why not." He said shrugging as Danny looked at him with a are you serious look.

"Wolves." Is all Conner had to add.

"I guess uh, an elephant?" He made up thinking of Zitka the Circus elephant.

"Hm, I guess my favorite is dogs." M'gann said thoughtfully as Danny immediately thought of Cujo that was back in the lab still.

"Cujo!" He said jerking up only to hurt himself as he muttered a pained yell.

"Danny!" Robin said helping his brother stand.

"Ow, that was really stupid of me." He said gasping a bit.

"You think?" Artemis asked sarcastic.

"Who is Cujo?" Zatanna asked the poor kid.

"Well, he is kind of like my ghost dog, but not at the same time." He said not sure how to explain the situation with the ghostly man's best friend.

"Ghost dog? There is no such thing as a ghost dog!" Kid said throwing his hands up still not really believing Danny being part ghost.

"Cujo is real and we need to save him!" He yelled his eyes flashing a dangerous green for a couple seconds as Wally gulped.

"...Okay, ghost dog then." He said with shock reminding him of the last time the kid got angry and yelled knocking out many agents.

"Last I saw him the Guy's in White were making him change forms over and over before he collapsed from over-exertion." He said worried thinking of the sweet little guard dog shaking and whimpering in a cage being prodded.

"I can not leave Cujo or the other ghosts." He said with his obsession coming out.

"We will get them back do not worry." Robin said trying to calm him down.

Danny however, felt the fear of when he was there reminding him of the suffering of others as he heard the blood-curdling screams of vivisection with tools speeding on high with razor-sharp grooves littered with his and others ectoplasm.

Danny started a deep growl as the world turned before him morphing into the cell.

"I will not let you Scientists hurt anymore!" He yelled with his eyes flashing burning green absorbing the fears and shock of his new team around him.

"He thinks he is in the lab!" Miss M yells seeing through his eyes for a split second before being shoved out.

"Danny, you are not there!" Zatanna tries to yell as her attempts are futile.

His hands engulfed in the look of green swirling flames as he raised his hand and hurled the green power at the girl only for Aqualad to block it with a shield.

"Zee!" Robin yelled pushing the girl out of the way both of them tumbling to the ground.

"Come on man!" Kid Flash tried also as the ghostly eyes turned on him.

"K!" The echoes seemed to be all around the teens as the emerald light gleamed throughout the room swirling and pulsing from dark green to light.

"I knew not to get my guard off!" Artemis yelled sliding on the floor grabbing her bow and arrows taking shots only for them to go through the teen.

"O! Protecting what you think is right." The hallucinating boy glared as the green fire morphed into a chilly icy blue making the room much colder. The ghost boy grew with more power as their negative emotions increased drastically as they buried them deep down only for the kid to dig them up.

Danny threw a freezing bolt as Aqualad threw up a water shield to protect his friends as it froze solid glinting with green.

"Peels!" Zatanna yelled in a rush with fright as the boy slumped down as Kid Flash darted and grabbed him before his injuries could get worse.

"What was that!" Artemis yelled coming out of behind the shield.

"Something not good." Kaldur stated frowning looking at the giant ice sculpture now in the living room.

Kid Flash did a deep whistle glancing at the once liquid.

"The kid has some powers."

"Shut up moron! Now how are we supposed to explain this to the League without them chaining up Danny studying his mind for a way to fix him?" She questioned worriedly about her teammate's brother.

"I hacked the camera's and made a loop of us talking." Robin said closing his hologram computer left on his arm.

"That's great and all, but what about this thing!" Kid said waving in the direction of the intimidating glacier look alike.

"Uh, maybe we can break it?" M'gann says unsure as Conner walks up to punch it only to hurt his hand and wish he had Superman's heat vision to glare the stupid block of ice away.

"Dude! Not even Supey can break this it cannot be normal ice!" Kid yelled in shock staring wondrously at the thing.

"Flugne ni semalf!" Zatanna yelled as the room lit up bright with a swirling inferno wrapping around the mysterious ice without harming anything around it. The team looked hopeful for a moment but soon died down to a glare as the object was still there.

"Urg! What the hell is it!" Artemis yelled kicking it only to cuss from hurting her foot.

"I have nothing in my scanners to identify what exactly it is." Robin said stumped for the first time in a long time.

"We need to wake Danny to tell us how to get rid of it." Kaldur said calmly.

"Are you shitting me! How would Mr. Delusion know!" She yelled her hotheaded nature nicking her patience with its flames.

"No cursing!" M'gann yelled unhappy with the language.

"Danny was in his right heart, but not mind." Robin said trying to defend him.

"Uh, let's just try to wake him." Conner said frustrated.

Zatanna walked over to the unconscious form on the floor as she sighed hoping he will be in his right mind.

"Ekaw pu!" She yelled flicking her wrist as the teenager stirred a bit before his crystal eyes slitten open before opening totally.

"Danny are you okay?" Rob asks nervous a bit.

"Uh, did anyone get the plates of the car that hit me?" He asked holding his head for a bit before glancing at the somewhat blurred expressions in front of him.  
"Did I miss something?" He asked clueless.

"Yeah, you almost-" Kid Flash yelled only for the archer to elbow him the stomach to shut up.

"...You almost fell and injured yourself further when you fainted." Artemis finished with the only thing she could come up with.

"Really?" He asks.

"Uh, yeah and also before you fainted you kind of like um, let out a power as Aqualad was practicing his water shields?" Kid finished with the lamest cover-up ever. Thankfully, the kid was so clueless he bought the act.

"Really? Did I harm anyone?" He asked frightened.

"No, nothing was harmed except for Kal's poor water." Robin said smirking glancing at the giant frosted glazed ice crystal.

"Oh, man I thought I got that power controlled I let out a blast of cold before!" He yelled angry he did not master his ice manipulation yet.

"You did?" Kid asked with shock realizing his cover-up was not that bad.

"Yeah, when I was fighting a horrendous overgrown plant." He said sourly.

"How do you get rid of it?" M'gann asked desperate to know.

"What is it?" Kid was his more curious question.

"It is ghost ice only a few have, and it is impossible to get rid of unless you are a powerful enough ghost to melt it with ectoplasm." He said engulfing his hand with the bright green touching it as the shimmering ice glowed green and melted with ease, like a snowman on a hot summer day.

"No way it was that easy!" Kid yelled as Kaldur took out the water from the brown once soaked carpet as he brought it to drain in the sink.

"It is really easy to get rid of." Danny said rubbing the back of his neck as Conner glared at the spot where the ice used to be mad that he could not break ghost ice.

"I bet Superman could have broken it or melted it." He said frustrated with his hands clenched and his teeth grinding together.

"Unless he can form ectoplasm I do not think he could." Danny said informing the clone.

"He has his heat vision!" He yelled angry at his doner as he urged to punch something.

"Even with that power I still do not know if he could from what I have his heat vision is 5,000 degrees Fahrenheit, but my ghost ice is infused with ectoplasm as a counter, also obtaining the power to stop atoms making them colder than absolute zero." Danny said reciting what Frostbite told him about the dangerous power.

"Some people, however may get froze but as long as the ghost is not attempting to kill... the human would be fine with ranging minor to medium hypothermia."

"No way! Absolute colder than absolute zero!" Wally said wide-eyed as his science side was spinning out of control.

"Shut up kid dork!" Artemis yelled.

"Zero Artemis! That is the coldest record his powers are possibly colder than what is that is huge in the world of scientists!"  
"I am not following." Zatanna said confused.

"His powers are so freezing is beats records Zatanna!" Wally said excited wanting to get some ice to look at.

"Can I please have some!" Wally said vibrating he was so enlivened.

"Sure." Danny said forming a majestic ice diamond like he gave Sam handing it to the speedster.

"No way!" Wally said staring at it in the light.

"How is it not hurting his hand?" Aqualad asked confused.

"I put a cover on the outside to stop the powers from burning his hand."  
"Burn, I thought that was only fire?" M'gann asked discombobulated.

"No M'gann if temperatures that are colder than 0 degrees Fahrenheit then frostbite can burn the skin in five minutes or less if exposed." Robin said trying to explain it to the girl.

"Martians do not get it." She said.

"Humans and animals are prone to it." Robin says explaining to her.

"Okay." She said still a bit confused.

"We should head to bed." Aqualad said glancing at the time knowing their mentors will be up really early to get them. Robin fixed the loop on the camera closing the computer down.

"Okay, Bats will be here way too early so I agree." He said glancing at the team while Kid was still in awe over the frost diamond.

"Maybe I should call you Jack." Wally said out of nowhere as everyone looked at him weird.

"What?" Zatanna asked voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Danny he is like Jack Frost." Kid said still studying the form in his hands as everyone ignored him except for Artemis.

"That is the most stupid name!" She yelled at the fastest boy.

"Hey, at least it is not invis-o-bil." He said shrugging as everyone turned to look at him oddly.

"What?" Robin asked wondering if his brother is actually serious.

"People and the Guys in White when I first obtained my powers called me that it was the worst name ever." He said rolling his eyes at the memories.

"Hahaha, that is the best!" Wally said clenching the diamond while laughing as his green eyes are closed from the laughs.

"Hahaha, so hilarious laugh it up now." Danny said not amused wishing he never said anything.

"Let's go to bed now." Kaldur said wanting to sleep.

"Fine, night everyone." Zatanna said leaving waving her hand as everyone said goodnight back.

Everyone closed themselves off in their own room leaving Danny and Robin.

"I guess it is back to the hospital bed." Danny said not liking anything about being near that stuff.

"I will sleep in the room with you if you want." Robin said stretching.

"No it is fine you do not have to." He replied to his brother heading to the room only for the teen to follow.

"You do not have to R." He said getting into his designated bed.

"I want to though." Robin said getting into the be right next to his brother's.

"Goodnight, Robin." He said closing his eyes.

"Goodnight, Sparrow." He yawned as Danny smiled thinking of when they were younger drifting off.


	7. Distortion

**Danny's P.O.V.**

It has been a week since I have been here as the recovery has been terribly boring. I met Rocket although being she was done with her mission with Icon a bit ago. I got up with a bit of an ache thankful my powers healed me for the most part. As I twisted the doorknob my azure eyes wondered finally landing on my new team.

"Baywatch, stop gulping your food down it is disgusting!"  
"Black Canary wishes to train us right after breakfast." Aqualad said in his formal yet stern voice.

"Hello, Danny!" M'gann said greeting me with a bright smile.

"Good morning." I said smiling back at them all. I do not even remember the last time I actually had a real smile.

"How was your sleep?" Robin asked looking at his wrist computer typing something.

"It was fine." I say thinking how it is the only good sleep I had for a long time.

"Team, Black Canary is ready to start our training." Kaldur says as everyone enters the training room.

"Good morning team." She says as with her hands behind her back with a straight posture reminding me of Vlad a bit.

"Danny, Kid Flash, and Artemis are you guys alright now?" She says her eyes narrowing.

"Yes, my healing kicked in a while ago!" Kid Flash said excitedly while flexing.

"My injury was not that bad the medications helped the burn." Artemis said as her ponytail swished to the side as she stretched glaring at the speedster.

"And your response Danny?" She said with her hands on her hips now reminding me of Sam.

"Uh, I have a healing factor too." I said rubbing the back of my neck hoping she will not have a glare like Sam's.

"Why don't you three start this training exercise today against me." She said scowling but her eyes showed amusement.

"Anything you say I will do." Kid purred which disgusted me.

"Shut up, moron!" Artemis yelled slapping the back of his head.

"Come up." She says with such a sigh I think I will like my new mentor.

All three of us go up reluctant as we enter battle stances the last time I had a real fight was I believe Skulker a few weeks after Dani was rescued.

My eyes narrow as Kid's stance is not right and more relaxed not alert. Artemis's is like Valerie's ready to fight but blocked with a bit of anger. I wonder how Val is doing I bet she blames Phantom for some reason about my parents and friends demise. I watch with a careful eye as Canary gets ready also.

"Begin." She says as Kid runs fast to he only for Canary to trip him. Just as he was about to fall he caught himself before the computer would register him as a fail.

"Come on Babe, I can take you on." Kid says as I mentally groan thinking he is bad as Tucker with the flirts. Thankfully, Canary locks on him taking him down while dodging arrows courtesy of the green archer to the far left of me. Wally was dodging with his speed until she caught him off guard and swiped under his legs as he fell with flailing arms much to my spirits.

" **Kid Flash, Fail."** The computer announces as my brother starts laughing really hard. Kid groans and exits the area with a grumble. Artemis is still firing arrows at a rapid rate but Canary dodges them all taking her on with hand to hand combat which Artemis does not do really well with.

"Come on Artemis I taught you to raise your arm more." She said a bit stern.

Artemis does manage to get further than the speedster although. Just as I thought that Canary jabbed her stomach as she fell over.

" **Artemis, fail."** The computer says once again only leaving me and my new mentor.

"Hm, you did not fight at all so far Danny. Why is that?" She asks me cocking her head a bit.

"I was comprehending your fighting style wondering how I should fight you, and which of my enemies you attack most like." I say calmly with my blue eyes staring at her also blue eyes. I put her fighting style in mind with Vlad's. She is calm and collected and plays her moves ahead of time like Vlad's chess strategies.

"Interesting." She says her eyes looking a bit impressed.

"Can I use my powers?" I ask hesitantly.

"Yes, but not your more developed ones only the basics." She says and I am fine with the rules as I nod in confirmation.

She darts to me as I use my super speed to dodge as I throw some punches which she blocks with ease. I flip away from a well-aimed kick as my injuries start to hurt a bit. It was my turn to dodge her fast punches as I blocked a few. I had no time to dodge a forceful kick as I turned intangible at the right moment. Being in my human form makes it much harder to use my powers. At least some of the arena fights the Guys in White made us do kept my physical ability up or I would be like Tucker.

My thoughts were cut off as I levitate from another swipe as I land carefully. Her attacks gets better planned as she fights harder although, she is still holding back.

I dodge even faster thinking of my time in the arena fighting a ghost with blue skin and red flaming hair.

"You are losing focus!" She yelled as I realize she is right in front of me again as I dodge at the last second. My eyes widen as her attacks merge with the ghost in the arena as her skin turns blue and eyes turn a frightening crimson.

The attacks grow as I dodge with fright as my friends morph into the Guys in White.

I try to tell my mind that it is not real and it is my friends and mentor. No, they are not real it is a false place made by them. I grab the distorted female as I place a well-aimed kick forcing her down. He must end this so the pain will not go on any longer for them both. As he hears the grunt of pain his mind clears as he sees Canary on the ground getting up with a bruise on her face.

" **Black Canary, fail."** The computer rings out but I know it was not a fair fight being I had powers that she did not obtain, plus she was going way too easy on me. Although, the others did not seem to take that fact in as they gaped in shock.

"Dude, nobody beat Canary like that on the team besides Robin." Wally said impressed.

These false realities are really starting to scare me as I hope I will never harm anyone to the point it is fatal. I gulp at the horrible thought.

"Good job!" Robin says beaming as my fears dissipate by his smile.  
"Team, being you guys seem to be alright you will head to Amity Park when Batman gets here after the rest of the team has their morning training."

"Yes!" Rocket says giving Kaldur a side hug as he blushed slightly.

My mind goes haywire as I need to obtain the portal and also rescue Cujo and the other ghosts still.

"I hope everything will be okay." I say mumbling as the team looks happy for a mission and being able to go to my hometown.

 **(Just to let you all know I have a poll up for what story I should do next I would be grateful for your vote)**


	8. Val and the Spook

Danny's P.O.V.

The ride seemed endless as I could not help thinking about all the ones still alive at Amity.

Dash, Paulina, Kwan, Star, Lancer, Mikey, Sam and Tucker's parents, Ida, Tetslaff, Falluca, and I could never forget Valerie. All of them must hate my Phantom side dearly being the G.I.W. must have made it like I killed them instead of them. The cold morning air was something I wished to feel as I looked out the clear window.

"So, about this place…." Rocket started out as I looked over at her.

"Yeah?"

"Is it like you know actually haunted?" She asked a bit sheepish as Kid started laughing obnoxiously.

"Yes, Kid moron?" Artemis asked him scowling while sharpening her arrows.

"Right, like that is a thing." He said wiping away invisible tears.

"Hey! I am living proof, well half living I guess." I say rubbing the back of my neck.

"You just had an accident in a lab like me." He states like he knew everything.

"I am sure Phantom knows what he is talking about, Kid." Aqualad said as calm as possible to soothe the speedster's beliefs.

"What does the ghost zone look like?" Zatanna piped up her eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Um, it mainly consists of ectoplasm which makes the sky green. There is floating purple doors, but do not open them. Uh, there is also certain ghost's keeps, so do not disturb them if you ever go there."

"Really, that is so cool!" M'gann contributed still driving her Bioship.

"What else is there?" Robin asked as the Bioship went quiet to hear my tales.

"There is the Unworld and the Elsewhereness, but I heard those from Clockwork. The Unworld is a terrible place to be that is going on forever kind of like limbo. If anyone miscalculates a trip to the ghost zone they will end up there forever losing all abilities."

"Creepy." Rocket said shivering a bit.

"What about the other one?" Kid asked.

"I thought you didn't believe in that stuff!" Artemis yelled as Kid flashed her a smile.

"Doesn't mean I want to learn about something I can relate to Science." He said as she groaned.

"The Elsewhereness is a place where all negative emotions are gone completely. Everyone wants to end up there a place in peace. Clockwork told me a ghost named Sojourn found the place the only one to, and his gatherings of the place are spread around the entire zone."

"Guys! We are here!" Miss M said making everyone lose their thoughts on the facts they just acquired.

"Cool, I need to stretch." Wally said getting up doing basic stretches with his legs.

As we piled out the Bioship Amity looked a bit different as more ghost seemed to be all around as their red or green eyes illuminated.

"Woah." The team breathed out looking at the flying ghosts.

"So, where is Fenton Works?" Robin asked as I gulped and pointed straight ahead. As we were walking I could imagine my old adventures like fighting Undergrowth over there, and running from the Christmas nightmare there, and Dash running after me to the right of me as I see Casper High. No one seemed to be out my guess is to stay away from the ghosts. Finally, I see the building I used to call home not lit up with the neon sign anymore. The words seemed to be falling apart along with the building itself.

"This is the place?" Conner gruffed as I replied to him.

"Yeah, this is it." I whisper.

Going up the slate-colored steps was strange again as a flaming blast flew past me.

"Get away from there Spook! No one can go in there and disrespect Danny- I mean the Fenton family!" Val came down in her red suit holding up the improved blaster.

"Val, please!" I beg as she holds it up her posture angrier.

"YOU! You ruined everything! My life, this town, and now you ruined Danny's!" She yelled firing more intense shots as her aim got better. Before the team could attack her I told them not to in the mindlink.

"Wait, Val let me explain." I pleaded as she kept shooting and I dodging.

"Fight me!" She screamed her moves becoming clouded with anger.

"I never hurt anyone I never hurt the Fenton's, and I would never hurt you!" I yelled tears forming as I held them back as I could see the blades of grass moving with her hoverboard.

"Lies!" Valerie yelled attacking me as we tumbled in the road as my eyes reflected green in her helmet's visor.

"It's me Danny Fenton, Val." I said calmly as I could as she got saddened.

"No, you are lying Danny died with his family and friends." She wavered her sentence.

"I am proof I never died, well at least fully." I said locking my gaze with her and sighed as I could feel the cold rings going over my body revealing my human form.

"I-it's a trick it has to be." Valerie said sounding like she was crying or having a mental breakdown.

"It's me." I said walking towards her as she kept stepping back.

"No, no, no you can not fool me!" She got angry again holding up the gun, but she couldn't shoot the face of her friend, her crush.

"Remember when we went on that date to the fair with the beautiful Ferris wheel?" I asked stepping towards her again as she stayed still.

"Or what about when Sam did not trust you I told her you meant well."

"How about when we had to take care of that flour project and Tucker's mother used all the flour bags to cook with." I developed a smile on my face.

"You still have that dorky smile." She whispered as she took off her red helmet as her wavy black hair sways in the wind as her green eyes are tearing up.

"Danny…" She asked not wanting to believe it.

"Okay, can someone explain this soap opera to me!" Wally yells as the whole team including Valerie and I glare at him.


	9. Eyes filled with pain

Valerie's P.O.V.

I cannot believe this. This can't be happening this can't be!

The eyes that haunted me to the very core was also the eyes of a boy that seemed so innocent.

This is nothing I was ever prepared for.

Green clashing with blue…

Ghostly white mixing with raven black…

Sickly glowing ectoplasm moving with the crimson blood…

Two Danny's one hated and the other loved.

If I could sense my surroundings I would feel the air grow chilling as the half ghost stared at me

nervous with the ache of fear.

"Uh, Val?"

 _It is too good to be true_

 _It is a lie_

 _All ghosts must lie_

 _Even Danny may have been corrupted by the poisonous ways_

 _The sweet revenge is far too tempting…_

The look on his face made me flush with both agony and love

 _I am drowning in either lies or truth_

Danny's P.O.V.

The lack of response was utterly unnerving even to me. I swear the situation is killing me to a

slow death to the ghost zone.

Tearing me piece by piece with every glance of fear from her.

I still love her…

I still do not know what she is thinking rather it is good or bad.

I kept her Red Huntress a secret and gave her some peace I just hope she will do the same for

me even is she hates me.

I wish I could have lived a normal life then these powers coming to me in a swirl of deep pain.

Nothing can bring back the past not even Clockwork without disrupting the time stream itself

before it caves in.

All powerful beings are not all powerful is my lesson learned after I encountered Clockwork,

Dan, and Pariah Dark.

Nothing is powerful not me, not Val, and neither was my family.

I guess we all fall down eventually I smirk silently as Valerie glanced up for once.

I am tired of all the secrets all around me they are everywhere…

Val and her Huntress

My brother and Robin

Myself and my thoughts

Lies all lies.

No one's P.O.V.

The air was eery even for the town flooding with the dead entities.

The group of teenagers was unsure what to do for the situation of the other two.

One angered, another frightened, and both lost.

Wispy clouds gathered above shielding them from the light making the source of a light fade a

bit.

"You're not Danny you may be Phantom, but you are not Danny!" Valerie finally screamed with

unshed tears as Danny looked to the side.

"Damn it Danny, what about Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and your parents did that not effect you like I

thought it did, or are you emotionless like any other spook?"

"Don't speak of them!" Danny grounded out as his eyes flashed and teeth clenched.

"Sam she loved you or are you too clueless, Tucker he was jealous of you, Your parents were

always too obsessed with ghosts to notice, and Jazz was always worried about you. How can

you be so clueless about how people are!"

"Maybe I am too trusting."

"Perhaps you are a lower observant than Dash!"

"Yeah, well maybe you are as shallow as Paulina!"

"I guess once someone dies their heart dies along with them." Valerie muttered angry at her

ex-friend, friend, enemy? she did not even know what he was anymore.

"I am sorry Val."

"You should be!" She yelled her voice hoarse as the air got a lot colder.

Danny had a blue wisp come from his mouth looking alarmed.

"Hello little badger."

 **(Sorry it took so long I was studying for finals and being today was the last day of school I could update.)**

 **Thanks for your reviews and remember reviews are fuel and so is cookies (:**

 **Thanks for being patient too.**

 **You are all great as grapes.**

 **~ OrangeWolf4**


	10. Fruitloop

Danny's P.O.V.

"What do you want Fruitloop?" I looked up in anger at the man who keeps messing everything up for me. If he wasn't so fruity I would love to work on my powers with him but not now.

"Why Daniel that is not a great way to greet your uncle is it?"

"I am not related to you Vlad get that through your cheese filled head!"

"Hm, what a pity that is." He said as his eyes glowed red with the quick smirk of a grin.

"What's a pity as that you are an old man with a cat named Maddie!"

"How dare you mention my sweet Maddie you insolent boy!" He growled as he threw an ectoblast that I dodged. My team and Valerie seemed to finally take action as Aqualad yelled for the team to take action.

"Get away from him you Spook!" Valerie yelled as she fired her ecto-blaster at a fast pace. The red energy ended up hitting Vlad right in the face as he turned his attention to her.

"Why you naive little girl who do you think gave you that suit? Who do you think programmed it" And who do you think is the king in this game of chess here!"

"What are you talking about?" She sounded confused as she snapped out of it right away and her anger returned.

"I made that suit and I can destroy it." He said with a wild grin as he pulled out a button while turning invisible each time the team tried to attack him with arrows and other techniques

"Wow, cliche much." Kid Flash said as he laughed.

"Shut up Baywatch this is a fight, not a comedy show." She sneered as her arrows were raised at Vlad.

"You think this is cliche!" He yelled as he pressed the button as a snap echoed and then came the screams from Valerie as blue electricity lit up around her.

"Valerie!" I screamed with horror as she fell off her hoverboard.

"Miss. Martian link us up!" Kaldur ordered the Martian as she nodded and her eyes glowed green.

"Right you are all the mini-League which means I have to widen my associates."

"Associates, you mean like Skulker and wait oh yeah!" I said snapping my fingers.

"Those dumb old vultures you tried to get to kill my dad."

'Can you guys hear me?'

'Of course Babe.'

'Shut up Kid Flirt!'

'Don't worry Arty you are great too.'

'Focus!' Zatanna mentally yelled which hurt a bit.

'Thank you, Zatanna.' Kal said.

'Supey, you there?' Robin asked as Conner grunted.

'I can hear you all sadly.' I thought as I dodged Vlad more.

'Get Val!' I ordered as Kid zipped in and grabbed her bringing her behind Artemis.

"Give up now and I will let you live and you can even be my apprentice, but of course they need to be rid of." Vlad sneered as Conner gave a growl and aimlessly punched at him and missed every time.

"Hm, did Superman even teach you anything?"

'Superboy, refrain yourself.' Kal tried to calm him down failing at doing so.

Supey was destroying buildings around my old home as I watched in horror as the Fenton Works sign fell.

'Conner please you are destroying everything.' Miss M pleaded as Conner stopped and jumped back as arrows went flying as Vlad morphed his body making them fly through him.

'Come on he has to be a machine or something!' Kid yelled.

'He's not trust me machines aren't that heartless.' I said rolling my eyes as I threw punches at Vlad that he couldn't escape from.

"Eit mih pu!" Zatanna yelled as ropes tied around Vlad as he glared at her.

"These ropes wouldn't even keep a human down!" He yelled as he glowed red and they snapped off like nothing and disintegrated.

Kid Flash ran in circles around him as that seemed to affect him as he looked dizzy. Robin and Aqualad took that as an opening and electrocuted him with some bat gadget and his powers.

"You kids are seeming to be unnecessary trouble." He brusquely said as his body was surrounded by the pinkish aura as a ring exploded sending all of us flying.

"You are too disobedient still little badger!" Vlad yelled as I screamed in pain as his ectoblast hit me with a lot of power.

"Danny!" The team screamed as they got up and Kid Flash tackled Vlad to the ground as he yelled in rage. Before anything could happen Kid ran away from another attack.

'Thanks Kid Flash.' I mentally said.

'Of course dude.'

'I can't get into his mind guys sorry I was trying to this whole time.'

'That's okay Miss M at least you tried.' I said sending her a grateful smile.

'What can I use to take him down I don't have the thermos….or do I?'

'Uh, Danny mental link.' Rocket said as she kept dodging Vlad and attacking when able.

'Oh crud, oh well I have a plan!'

'And…' Robin said getting impatient.

'Kid run to the basement of Fenton Works and get a thermos.'

'Um, I don't think now is the time for soup.' Artemis said getting mad.

'Just do it please, Kid.'

'Okay?' He said rushing off.

"I can not wait for the day to destroy you all!"

"Dude, that would be like never and even if you did let's say Bats would probably kill you."

'Should we call the League?' Kal questioned.

'No, we got this.' I said with a confident tone.

'What just because you are getting soup now?' Rocket yelled and I rolled my eyes shooting at Vlad more.

'No, it is not soup it's a well...you will see.'

'Is this it Danny?' Kid asked as I took the thermos that gave me so many memories.

"You just earned a one-way ticket to thermos land ghost!"

"No no here, let me save you the trouble."

"Come on work!"

"I am going to escape and your too late to save them."

"Hey, Vlad!" I yelled as he looked over with annoyance.

"Say goodbye!" I yelled as the familiar blue hummed back to life a sound I thought I would never hear again.

"Oh, sugar cookie!" He snapped as the light sucked him into the small container.

"There right at home Vlad." I laughed as the team gathered around me with Valerie in Conner's arms.

"Thanks, guys you really helped. I don't think I would have beat him without this thermos."

"No problem, dude." Kid said smirking.

"Let's go get that portal and save Cujo!" I yelled as Valerie came to.

 **Wow, I did not think this would be so popular! Thanks everyone who followed, reviewed and** **Favorited.**

 **Sorry it took so long, but thanks for waiting you all are super great!**


	11. Portable Portal

No one's P.O.V.

Entering the Fenton household was a bit of a shock to Danny. Seeing all the old photos on the wall shattered with some on the floor. Turning on the lights seemed to help some as they could see dust float down like snow.

"Hey Val, why wasn't this place destroyed or sold?" Danny turned to her with an melancholy look.

"Well, as for the ghosts I took care of it, but as for the humans we did not know how to dispose of most of the stuff here without an explosion."

"Thanks, Val." When Danny said that he could see Wally 'sneaking' into the kitchen to open the fridge.

"Wally, I would not do that if I was you." The half-ghost warned him. Being Kid Flash and all he opened it anyway.

"Our start of terror can begin finally!" A bunch of glowing hot dogs with faces appeared as he quickly closed the door.

"What was that?" He asked startled.

"Mom's cooking." He deadpanned and Kid just blinked in response.

"How isn't it spoiled?" Zatanna curiously asked.

"Fused with ectoplasm." He replied.

"O-kay." Rocket just backed up from the kitchen.

"Where is this portal?" Artemis asked with her hand on her hip.

"In the basement."

As the team was walking down the stairs Kaldur turned to Danny confused.

"Why didn't anyone take the portal yet?"

"My family has a genetic lock on it and Valerie here would definitely strive to protect it."

"Against humans?"

"Well, no." Danny said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I hid it." She responded as they looked to see an empty wall.

"And how did you do that?" Robin asked.

"My dad works at Axion technologies and ended up helping me create an illusion with the help of the scientists there."

"Okay, that is great and all, but how do you disrupt it?" M'gann asked.

"Genetic lock."

"Only you or your dad can open it?"

"Nope. Only you can Danny." He just stared at her like she was crazy.

"How did you get my Dna?" He asked slowly.

"The hairbrush in your room."

"Uh, okay, but another person can open it just to let you know."

"Who?" She asked confused.

"My clone." He responded as he disrupted the illusion.

"Clone?" Superboy looked at him with confusion.

"Yeah, maybe you can meet her later Supey."

"Her?" Zatanna looked confused.

"Don't ask cause I don't know."

"I think she will really like you Superboy." He smiled at the clone.

"You guys need weapons." He said seriously.

"We have weapons." Kid said confused.

"To fight ghosts, idiot!" Artemis smacked him lightly resulting in an ow.

"Here Artemis and Rocket you can have a wrist ray and thermos, Zatanna can have the Fenton Ghost Peeler, Aqualad and Robin can use the lightsaber thing my mom always used, Supery can have the Ghost Gauntlets.

"What about me?" Kid Flash whined as Danny just blinked at him.

"Uh, here." He handed him the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick.

"This is a bat." He looked peeved.

"With the word Fenton on it." Danny supplied.

"Dude." He looked down at the bat with a scowl.

"Robin and Val, can you guys help me take the portal apart?"

"Sure thing."

"Hey! I know science." Wally complained.

"You also know how to mess up." Artemis replied in a taunt.

As the three of them was disabling the portal Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Oh no."

"What?" Valerie asked him as he looked over to the stairs.

"That."

It was a ghost he had never seen before he looked older and had deep red hair and eyes with grey skin.

"Hm, hello Ghost Boy." He said in a deep velvet like voice.

"Who are you?" Danny stood up looking at him with uncertainty.

"You can call me Prax. As for why I am here I need that portal right there."

"No way, Spook!" Valerie yelled holding up an ecto gun piercing pinkish red.

"Fine." He said as he walking forward his greyish skin glowing with a small white aura.

Robin tried to combat up close with the ghost only to be hit with a red blast.

"I just need to take it and leave." He grounded out as he dodged the blasts only to end up getting knocked out by Kid Flash with the bat. Wally looked at the baseball bat with awe and started to toss it up and down.

"Look at those skills that only the Wall Man has." He smirked proudly.

Artemis sucked up the ghost in the thermos as Danny instructed her to.

"That was pure luck." Rocket huffed.

"Your just jealous of my greatness."

"Nope."

"Let's just get the portal and go before more ghosts show."

"Don't you guys think that fight was a bit too easy he did not even seem to try." M'gann piped up from the back.

"He said he wanted the portal and that's it, but now that we have him captured I don't think he'll be too kind in our next encounter." Danny said looking at the thermos.

"Let's go back to the Mountain to set this up." Artemis said as the team piled out and went to the Bio-ship.


	12. Chapter 12

I am just saying I am done with this story being I think I didn't care towards the end as you can tell the writing becomes pretty bad. So, once I a done with all the stuff like finals I am going to start it over, but I will take my time.


End file.
